


【Irwin x Dakin】《IL est distrait/神智混乱》

by Nirvana8



Category: The History Boys (2006) RPF
Genre: Bottom Dakin, Irwin admire Dakin, Irwin admires Dakin, M/M, top irwin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: *题目来自剧中台词，意为“他神智混乱”。*灵感来源于波斯纳小天使和赫克托老师在周三下午上课时说的达金缺勤去找欧文这段背景。
Relationships: Tom Irwin / Stuart Dakin
Kudos: 1





	【Irwin x Dakin】《IL est distrait/神智混乱》

赫克托：“还没走？”

波斯纳：“老师，今天周三。”

赫克托：“我以为白天去了喷泉修道院遗址所以..."

波斯纳：“但是现在才四点半。”

赫克托：“那达金呢？”

波斯纳：“去找欧文老师了。”

赫克托：“哦，当然。”

波斯纳：“听他讲解过去的试题。”

赫克托：“一定是那些实用的引语。不管怎样，没他在我们也得继续。你这周学了什么？”

波斯纳：“哈代的《鼓手霍奇》。”

......

走在校道上打算回教室准备继续批改论文的欧文在打开教室门后看到了一个不该在的人。

“达金？你怎么在这，不是放学了吗？”握着门把手愣在门口的欧文看着站在窗台前的达金发问。

“我来找你补课。”达金俏皮帅气地笑起来，他晃晃手里的书，走到一个课桌前。

“补课？为什么？”欧文关上门，走到讲台前。

“关于下午去的喷泉修道院遗址，和你的那些很实用的引语。”达金在课桌上晃起双腿，给人一种实在甜美亲近的气息，而他后半句也是一种赤裸裸的调侃。

欧文无奈地看向达金，对其中的调侃摇摇头不置一词。

“你看起来倒是很乐于接受我，用这些调侃的语句来和我打交道。”欧文坐在椅子上，开始翻阅起那些论文，好像并不理会达金找他补课的要求。

“我的确喜欢你，虽然你之前在课堂上故意讲起什么耶稣的包皮，但我依然喜欢你。就像我们之前说的，和赫克托在一起的时候我们不知道要干什么，但和你在一起的时候我们就很清楚。”

达金把书本翻开，然后一页页地拨拉着它们弄出很大的声响。欧文从批改间抬头看向达金，看向眼前这个似乎意有所图的聪明男孩。

“那你觉得你现在和我待在一起是为了干什么？只要别说是真的为了什么补课，我可不相信你。”然后欧文又低下头去专注纸张论文之间，当他终于注意到空间里的一丝不寻常的安静再度抬起头时，达金已经踱步到了讲台前，距离他很近。达金把双手撑在讲台边缘，居高临下笑着盯住欧文。

欧文紧张起来。

“达金？”

“老实说我这次也不知道是为了什么，即使和你待在一起我也不知道要干什么了。达金依旧盯着欧文一字一词地说话。欧文的眼睛愣在镜片后面，他也看着达金，然后突然就想起下午的时候达金放在他肩膀上的那只手。

“那么你也许可以回家了。”不自然地迅速低头下去，欧文慌乱地拿过旁边的论文拙劣地掩饰起此时气氛的不对劲。

达金看着欧文一系列的动作，不置一词。然后他猛然起身转身离开了讲台，同时莫名高谈阔论起来：

“-杰里，帮帮我吧！

-我们能边吸烟边谈吗？

-好的

-我能偶尔来这拜访吗？

-随时都可以，这也是你的家，这里有爱你的人。

-那你会高兴吗，夏洛特？

-哦杰里！不要再渴求月亮，在我们已拥有星星的情况下！”

“打扰一下，你现在又是在干什么？”欧文的注意力再次被达金吸引过去，他皱着眉询问这个让人捉摸不透的男孩。

“这是我们昨天上赫克托的课的时候想出来的一个表演结尾。我只是突然很想大声说出来。”达金一个华丽夸张的转身歪着头对欧文说道，然后他又上前，直到站在讲台面前。

“IL est distrait。”看着达金，欧文笑着评价。

“什么？”达金一时没听清。

“我说你神智混乱了。”欧文重复了一遍。

“嗯...IL est distrait，这句话你在之前也说过一次，也是在我们排演的时候。”

“你们排演受伤的军人那次？”

“我们表演妓院里的场景那次。”达金给出一个很调皮的笑。

“...所以你脱下裤子不是因为受伤。”欧文若有所思。

“不，是因为我是一名嫖客。当我们正要进行到关键部分时你和校长就出现了。”

达金极力诱惑着欧文想起那天的细节，当欧文的眼神成功瞟向自己的下身时达金得意地笑起来。意识到的欧文又把眼神慌乱地瞥开。

“好，挺好的...”欧文苍白地回应。

“你喜欢我吗，先生？”达金神智混乱地又跳脱着话题。

“什么？”

“你喜欢我吗，先生？我觉得你不喜欢我。”达金终于走上了讲台，更为靠近了欧文。

“为什么那么说。”欧文把椅子移开，面朝着达金的方向。

“我不知道。你告诉我。”达金靠在了讲台边缘，这个姿势使得坐着的欧文可以异常瞩目到他的腿。

“你挺好的，聪明骄傲，看得出来很多人都喜欢你。”欧文把手撑在讲台边， 微微抬头看向达金，然后他突然想起了什么，“哦，波斯纳喜欢着你，我想你知道。”

“嗯，青春期的原因罢了。他正在成长。”达金表现出对这个话题的转移不甚在意的样子，心不在焉地翻阅着臀部旁边的论文。

“这样对他来说很痛苦。”欧文看着达金，试图面对他的正脸。

“对我来说很无聊。你不是暗示我要为此负责吧？但我不会的，他还太小。”达金看向了欧文，然而却同时也从口袋里摸出了一包烟。

欧文又无奈起来：“哦，拜托。”

达金躲闪了一下，然后掏出了一根烟含在了嘴唇间：“干嘛，都过了四点了，我要抽。”

欧文看着达金低头点着烟。达金吸了一口然后喷出缥缈的烟雾：“你看起来也挺年轻。”

“那是因为我本来就年轻。”欧文觉得透过烟雾的达金看起来更为迷人，和危险。

“你像波斯纳一样年轻，也不像奥登和赫克托一样走路会蹒跚，更不会拥抱亲吻你的学生...”吸着烟，达金倾身把手放在了欧文的大腿内侧然后在欧文反应过来之前又马上滑走了，只留下一尾虚无的青紫色烟雾迷乱了欧文的心跳。

“爱慕有时候也挺惹人厌的。”达金说道。

“是吗？你怎么知道。”还回想着刚刚放在大腿内侧上的触感，欧文下意识反问回去。

“这是我对上帝的看法。他一定很生气，每个人都崇拜他。”达金又朝欧文吐了一口烟。

“是的，但是你没有见过上帝穿着内裤到处拉皮条。”欧文瞪着眼。

“哈哈哈哈，这句话很像是波斯纳的风格，你真有趣。”达金被逗笑起来，星火闪烁在他的指间。

“但有一点不像的是，我不会像波斯纳一样痛苦地爱慕别人。”欧文突然起身，然后他靠近达金，拿下了达金指间的香烟。他抽了一口，在达金怔愣的表情里夹着香烟的手放在了对方的大腿上。

欧文对达金喷了一口烟。

“...是吗，你这点看起来倒是也像波斯纳，你知道吗他在课堂上冲着所有人的面对我唱‘爱慕着他贴身的衣裤’——《销魂与陶醉》，一首爵士歌曲，如果你不知道的话。”然后达金把自己的手覆在了欧文的手上，然后很快是抽走了欧文手里的香烟，在俩人靠得很近的距离里达金吸了一大口香烟。

他们俩人之间的氛围已然让人感到灼热和心脏嘭跳。

“也许我是该走了。”达金说道。

“为什么？”欧文的手依旧压在达金的大腿上，没有放开的打算。

“我不知道，但我感觉不能继续待在这了，我不该在这浪费时间。”达金把头偏开，继续抽着烟看向窗外的景色。

欧文观察着他，看着开始时泛橘的日落把达金脸上的绒毛染得闪闪发亮，他的眼睛不自禁描摹着达金一向肉感十足的挺翘鼻子，特别是那双眼睛——

达金看了过来，被靠得太近的欧文微微吓到。

那双眼睛，总是感觉带着被欺负了的柔，是可爱的又是摄人心魂的那种媚，是偶尔故意笑得意图迷人的粉色欢颜，是被自己当堂点名不要生闷气的哀怨委屈。欧文爱达金的眼睛。  
“你想和我亲吻吗？”达金说。

欧文反应过来自己的距离，立马连带着手撤开了，达金低头看了看自己的大腿，发出仿佛嘲讽的笑。

“是的，我是真该走了。”拾掇起自己的书和书包，达金把烟吸得只剩屁股烟，然后走向窗户扔了出去，他回头，嘟嘴喷出最后一口烟。

“明天见了，先生。”达金开始往教室门口走。

欧文并没有叫住或者阻拦他，这不是浪漫影视桥段，他是老师，他是学生，他是只短暂教他一年的临时教师。看着达金的身影消失在走廊，欧文走到达金扔烟头的窗前，他用手指揩起落在窗台上的一些烟灰，还带着些许的温度，是失了星火的余物。然后他闭眼想象如果他刚刚倾身吻了达金的话会怎么样。

赫克托：“没有棺材（Uncoffined）是典型的哈代语言风格。在名词前加否定前缀，构成复合形容词，也可以加在动词前。未被亲吻的（Unkissed）、不快乐的（Unrejoicing）、未忏悔的（Unconfessed）、未受到拥抱的（Unembraced）。这种词组转折用法，有种不愿分享的滋味，可能是因为自卑或是羞怯而遭受冷落，隐忍退却，不善交往。你能明白吗？”

波斯纳：“明白的，老师。我略有共鸣。”

窗台前，欧文嗅闻着烟灰残留在手指上的烧焦味，他把这份未与达金亲吻的滋味深埋于心，深埋于这场橘红日落。

他们只是刚好处于同一场神智混乱之中。


End file.
